Talk:An Unwelcome Guest
OK, so I've already completed the Zen Daijun mission, on Standard. I then got this quest from Zunraa - but when I enter the mission again, I do not have the mission objectives from this quest. It doesn't even give me an arrow or a destination. Any ideas? Shandy 07:20, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :I think you have to not enter the mission, but rather enter the explorable area, then it should appear. I haven't gotten to the Zen Daijun mission yet so I cannot confirm it though. --GraceAlone 12:31, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::Yes you must enter the explorable area after completing the mission. --Draygo Korvan 12:35, 2 May 2006 (CDT) :::Yes, don't re-enter the mission to do the quest, even though it's in the same area. Enter the area via a gate at Seitung Harbor. You need to talk to the gate guard, but they don't put an exclamation mark over his head (or at least they didn't for me), so it's easy to miss what you need to do. --161.88.255.140 12:40, 2 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Ah yes, that would be the problem. I saw the gate was closed so I assumed I couldn't explore Zen Daijun area as and explorable area. Thanks, I will try this out tonight. Shandy 04:31, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Obtained from I decided to change 'obtained from' from Zunraa to Kirin. The Kirin in question may very well be Zunraa but it is labeled Kirin in Seitung Harbor and in the quest dialogue. This makes it easier to search Seitung Harbor for the quest giver using the ALT-key. — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 08:37, 16 May 2006 (CDT) :True that, but this Kirin is a very specific Kirin, so it is not a good idea to link to the generic species article Kirin. In the dialogue that specific Kirin quite clearly identifies himself as Zunraa. Thus I'd suggest either to create an article Kirin (Quest giver) or Kirin (Seitung Harbor), which could simply be a redirect to Zunraa, or even more simple we make the link Kirin. --Tetris L 09:22, 16 May 2006 (CDT) ::I agree, and I liked the idea of using Kirin best. I'll make the change now. — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 10:50, 16 May 2006 (CDT) :::When I visited Seitung Harbor yesterday Zunraa was labeled "Zunraa", not "Kirin". What's the deal? Did ANet fix this? --Tetris L 02:08, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::::I have absolutely no idea, but I know for a fact that he was labeled "Kirin" when I got the quest. I'll try to investigate further... — [[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] 07:37, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :::::I have only picked up this quest today. the NPC is named "Zunraa" and in the quest log it says it has been obtained from Zunraa. Perhaps this is a recent change, because I recall when I came to the harbor with my ele, that goat was called "Kirin" as Fenris is saying. So, maybe they changed it. --Karlos 07:45, 19 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::Ok.. This is weird :D. I just went to check it out. First he was called Zunraa. Then I came back just 5 min later. Now he was called Kirin. Didn't even leave the zone! --Markild 14:42, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::It's a glitch, that's all. Jedibob5 15:16, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Are there any other prerequisites for this quest? I just got to the harbor and neither Kirin or Zunraa will give me the quest.--Ifandbut ::You must have completed Zen Daijun, and you have to be a Canthan character. --Shadowcrest 02:04, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Pets Has anyone ever taken a pet on this quest? My assassin's pet has disappeared, and I first noticed when going on this quest. —Aranth 20:08, 10 July 2006 (CDT) Nope mine stays with me 24.18.131.180 23:16, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Zen Daijun Henchmen How do you take the lvl 16 henchmen from the Zen Daijun staging area? You can't get into it as an explorable zone from that end, and when you return to Seitung Harbor you lose them from your party. The 13s in Seitung just can't hold up in there. 24.84.49.76 15:00, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :You can't, but the quest is possible with the L13 henchies from Seitung. Just be careful to only pull one or two groups at a time. --Erom 23:27, 3 July 2007 (CDT) Foreign chars I'm pretty sure this is canthan native-exclusive, but can someone check/confirm please. — Skuld 08:17, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :"This quest is available only to Factions characters. Any party that includes a non-Factions character also cannot attempt this quest." Unless it's been changed in an update in the past couple months, this should be correct. —Aranth 14:23, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::But it's completely not correct...non-Factions characters cannot OBTAIN the quest for that reason; however, they can still help their Factions-born friends complete the quest. I don't see why it would have ever been otherwise.24.186.207.198 05:53, 18 November 2007 (UTC) I just helped a friend today. Foreign characters cannot obtain the quest but they may help. Blbailey3 11:55, January 12, 2010 (UTC) The bug I noticed someone put a bug message on here and was wondering, can't you just type /stuck or does that not work either? Chocobo 14:58, 10 May 2007 (CDT) ::/stuck is for lag, to resync you with the server. This is just stuck as in terrain. Lutz 02:46, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::/stuck is for getting stuck in terrain as well.Travis The Terrible :::Yes, /stuck is supposed to get you out of terrain glitches also. I don't see a reason for this "Bug" note to be here. Even if you get stuck and don't know about the command, there are only two possible outcomes: the henchmen may finish off the boss and you simply map to the Harbor and get your reward, or you will get wiped and resurrect at a shrine anyway. I will remove the bug note for now. If there are some serious objections, you can revert the change. Terrain glitches are all over the world maps and this one is not special in any way. RoseOfKali 20:05, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Sucks? This has got to be the most bothersome quest across all campaigns. And you can't NOT do it, because you need the attribute points. The Zunraa constantly dying, the same mobs everywhere, the stupid henches that you're stuck with since it's so difficult to get a party for this... I hate this quest with a passion. -Wang 08:52, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :Not my favorite either. Not actually hard, but long and tedious. It helps a bit if, after you finish the preceding mission, you sail to Kaineng Center, get max armor, pop over to Kamadan and get some real heroes, then come back here and do this mission with decent armor and some real heroes instead of all henchies. You can even level yourself and your heroes up a bit on cheesy high-XP quests in KC before coming back. It'll still be tedious, but it'll go a bit quicker. --68.187.144.197 06:20, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Bug/ Error/ Glitch that makes the quest Backwards Okay, so one morning I started this quest out and got all the way to the miasma by the portals, going from west to east and staying on the same path, into Zen Daijun, and then realized this quest would take me longer than I suspected, so I logegd off. When I got back on later that night, it sent me to the regular first and second miasmas, but then, instead of keeping on the smae path, it had me going backwards through the quest (the next place it had me clear was the same area as when you face the final boss). Is this some sort of glitch or bug, or is this normal? SAME :It's nothing special; happened to one outta three for me, and have heard of others having that 'problem'. --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:57, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Really? "Note: There are players in Seitung Harbor asking for help or willing to help anyone with the quest almost at all times..." What is this, how to make friends? 17:44, 19 July 2009 (UTC)